Butterfly
by 1LauxesTeam
Summary: This is a one shot in which Hak and Yona go back in time one day and meet the original four dragon warriors and Hiryuu. I hope you enjoy if you read it:) *I've edited it because there were way too many mistakes:)


**Okay, this is my second one shot and third fanfiction!**

 **I am going to do another time travel Yona of the Dawn fanfiction and maybe one from another anime. I have like 4 others for this anime in mind so if you like Yona of the Dawn fanfictions then yay for you I guess. I'm also going to pretend that they had some sort of pictures in her time and Yona has a picture of the Happy Hungry bunch.**

 **So, I'm currently(sadly) all caught up with all 132 chapters of the manga and I liked the three characters that Yona and her group are currently conversing with so in this fanfiction I'm pretending they joined her group, Kay? Don't worry, they are not major in this story at all so if you don't know them, then it doesn't matter. Just know that Tao is a princess and Vold and Algira is her very strong bodyguards. They are both part of the five stars which are the strongest fighters in their country.**

 **Like I said, this is only my third fanfiction so it's not that great but I try. I think it's kind of boring but I will post another one with Lili instead and they travel forwards instead of someone traveling back bu that's a different story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Yona of the Dawn.**

* * *

Yona and Hak had both woken up sick. Nothing major, just fevers. Even so, their family was worried about them. They weren't sure how Hak and Yona could both catch the same thing at the same exact moment.

"What did you two do?" Yoon asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Yona asked innocently.

"I mean why are sick? You both have the same condition and got it at the same time, so what did you two both do to get this way?" Yoon asked.

"I'm not sure," Yona said.

Yoon treated them all night and into the next day. All of a sudden when Yoon was making lunch, they both sat straight up.

"Is something wrong?" Jae-ha asked.

Yona opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then disappeared along with Hak. The other 8 people looked at where they were sitting just a second ago in shock.

"What the hell?" Vold said.

"That's not good," Algira and Zeno said.

"Where the hell did they go?!" Kija yelled.

"What a pain," Yoon said not without worry.

Princess Tao didn't know what to say and to everyone's surprise, Jae-ha didn't even react. He just kept on smiling that creepy smile he always wore. Shin-ah sighed.

"This kind of stuff is a pain," he said.

They were all surprised that the innocent Shin-ah would say something like that but they didn't forget that their leader and her bodyguard just disappeared.

* * *

King Hiryuu and the four dragon warriors were sitting outside around a table going over battle plans. Little did they know they were about to meet someone very special, but only one of the five would know what happened.

"I'm going to go do something!" Zeno yelled cheerfully.

"Ok, whatever," the white dragon said.

* * *

Yona landed on the ground. Hard.

"Ow," she said as she got up off the wooden floor.

She looked around and after a second she realized she was in the castle. She recognized the hallway as the hallway in front of her old room.

"Why am I here?" she said to herself a little scared.

She would have freaked out, but she had the feeling that if Soo-won found her, she could talk him out of killing her. But all that could be avoided if she and Hak could find a way out of there before anyone saw them.

"Hak-" Yona started before she realized that Hak wasn't there.

"Hak?" she called softly.

She looked around a little and then got a little more uneasy. _Am I here alone? That can't be...Hak disappeared too. I saw him right before I disappeared. Maybe he's somewhere else...why are we disappearing anyways?_ Yona thought. She walked to the end of the hallway and walked around a little bit. There weren't many guards. She saw no one she knew and that surprised her. _Maybe I went back in time..._ Yona thought. The idea wasn't that far-fetched. She just disappeared and reappeared somewhere or sometime else out of thin air. When she saw people sitting at one of the small outdoor tables, her suspicions were confirmed. She didn't know these people and she saw what appeared to be three of the original dragons. _Does that mean...?_ She thought and her eyes widened when she saw King Hiryuu.

Yona stood up straight and turned the corner. Her hands were shaking as she walked towards the men who hadn't noticed her yet. _Will they hurt me? No, I don't think so. They used to be with Zeno after all...maybe he hasn't joined them yet..._ She thought. She walked to their platform and stood only 5 feet away from them. Abi noticed her first(blue dragon). He sat straight up and looked at her. King Hiryuu was about to ask what he was looking at stopped when he saw her. Guen and Shuten then looked at her. They all noticed her red hair.

"Um...can you help me?" she asked.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Abi asked.

"I'm Yona and I don't know. One second I was with my family and the next, I was here," she said and King Hiryuu stood up.

"You disappeared out of thin air?" he asked for confirmation.

"Y-yes," she said then realized what she said would make them think she was crazy and she got ready to run.

"You're not from this time, are you?" he asked.

"What is, this time?" she asked.

He seemed to know something so Yona decided to stay.

"It is the year 300," Abi said.

Yona's eyes widened. She was from the year 1400.

"How many years in the future are you supposed to be?" King Hiryuu asked.

"1100," she said.

"Could you explain what the hell is going on?!" Guen yelled.

"I think this girl has traveled through time," Hiryuu said.

"Eh?" they all said at once.

"You're dragons right?" Yona said softly.

"You know of them?" Hiryuu said.

"They're part of my family," she said.

"Wait. You lead the four dragons in your time?" Guen asked.

She nodded.

"Wow, four guys and one girl," Shuten said with a whistle.

"It's not just the five of us. We also have Hak and Yoon," she said.

"Are they strong?" Guen asked and Abi rolled his eyes.

"Hak is. He was one of the five generals in my time. Yoon isn't really, but he takes care of us. He cooks and heals us...he's like our mother," Yona said smiling.

"Really?" Hiryuu said.

"Mmm. Do you know if I go back?" Yona asked.

King Hiryuu nodded, "You should return to the castle," he said.

"The castle? I wasn't at the castle, though," she said.

"You weren't?" King Hiryuu asked.

She shook her head and they noticed the fear on her face.

"I can't go back to the castle," she said standing up.

"Why?" Shuten asked.

"They'll kill me," she said then remembered, Hak.

"And Hak," she said sadly.

"You are an enemy of the throne?" Hiryuu asked.

"Not exactly," she said which confused them but they knew she wouldn't elaborate.

"Did Hak disappear with you?" Hiyruu asked.

"Yes," she said and started to exit the table.

"Wait!" Abi said standing up.

"You shouldn't wander around by yourself, you could be hurt by a guard," Hiryuu said.

"We'll help you look for your companion," Abi said.

All of a sudden, they heard someone yell.

"Who are you?!" it was one of the guards and he seemed to be chasing someone.

"Just a traveler," an unfamiliar voice called back.

Yona ran in the direction of the voices along with the four men. They turned the corner and Yona saw Hak running away from a group of guards. The four men saw Hak with a bored expression on his face and thought he must be strong if he was so calm right then.

"Hime-san?" he said slowing down.

 _Hime?_ The four men thought in wonder. His massive weapon didn't go unnoticed. _This must be Hak..._ They thought.

Yona stepped in front of Hak and sheiled him from the soldiers. All at once, soldiers from above shot arrows and the soldiers in front of Hak and Yona raised their swords.

"Yona!" Hiryuu yelled in concern.

But it was too late to stop the soldiers. The all braced for the worst when they heard the clash of metal on metal. They saw Yona in Haks arms and broken arrows and swords lying in front of them. Haks glaive was in his right hand and he was glaring at the soldiers. The four men were staring at Hak in shock. Not only did he manage to break through every single arrow and sword, but he did it with superhuman speed and reflexes. They were pulled out of their shock when the soldiers readied to attack again.

"Wait! Stop!" Hiryuu yelled.

"King!" the soldiers stopped.

"Please return to your posts, this man is a guest at the castle," he said.

"Why didn't you say so?" the lead soldier asked.

"I'm just a traveler," Hak said.

Abi and Hiryuu had already picked up some of Hak's leading personality traits. He was teasing, but when it came to Yona's safety, he was serious and protected her with his life. He was disciplined, no doubt from all of the training he must've endured getting this strong. After all, it was obvious to all of them doing something like deflecting arrows and swords were like breathing to Hak. But they saw something in his eyes that bothered them. It was a deep sadness that someone as young as him shouldn't know. They knew it was probably something people didn't notice but those two were especially good at reading emotions.

The soldiers returned to their posts and left the group of six alone. They went back to their original location and sat down. Even though there was an extra chair, Hak remained standing, leaning on a post behind Yona.

"Hak we traveled back in time," Yona said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Her mood was much better now that Hak was around and that fact didn't escape any of the four men.

"I know, I read it somewhere when I was still in the wind tribe," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she pouted.

"I didn't want to confuse your simple mind," he said.

A tick mark appeared on Yona's face. She turned around and swung her fists at Hak who easily dodged each one of them.

"That saves us the trouble of explaining it to you then," Abi said.

"Lucky for you," he said.

"Would you mind telling us what you meant when you said you couldn't go back to the castle?" Hiryuu asked.

"Wait- something just came to mind. Isn't talking to us changing the future?" Guen asked.

"No, that's not how the Gods made it. They made it so someone could go back in time and say anything without affecting the future. They just can't physically change something like kill or hurt someone," Hiryuu said.

"What if they disclosed life changing information?" Shuten asked.

"Anything they know was already found out for them to know it so it doesn't matter what they say because it would be found out sooner or later," he said.

"Then why can't they kill someone if someone is going to die sooner or later?" Guen asked.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Abi asked and offered no further commentary.

"So, will you tell us or what?" Shuten asked.

Yona and Hak were silent for a moment. Yona looked back at Hak who nodded after a second.

"Can I just tell you everything?" Yona said, "It's easier that way,"

"Go right ahead," Hiryuu said.

"This'll take a while," Hak said and closed his eyes while leaning his head back.

They could tell that he had completely blocked out the conversation and they were impressed. It was clear to some of them that he was giving Yona privacy to say whatever she wanted. But it also showed them that he didn't like to talk about it.

"To start off, I was a princess. The only daughter of my father, the king. I was very ignorant and spoiled. I'm sure if Hak had not been with me, I would've died all alone. Hak, Soo-won, and I were childhood friends and eventually, Hak became my bodyguard. My mother died when I was young and on my sixteenth birthday, I saw my father get murdered by my cousin and best friend, Soo-won. I was chased around the castle and when they were about to execute me, Hak came and saved me.

"We were chased out of the castle and Hak and I went back to his tribe, the wind tribe. Then, we left the wind tribe and Hak relinquished his title as general and left the wind tribe so that nothing eh did would be held against them. Then we were cornered by some soldiers on the mountains. Hak was shot by a poison arrow when he jumped in front of me when it was going to hit me. Then he had to keep on fighting hundreds of soldiers until there was only a couple left. Then there was a soldier that was going to shoot Hak and I pushed him and knocked him out. Skip a few minutes and I had cut my hair for reasons and I ran to Hak who was about to fall off a cliff. We both fell and Hak made sure I didn't get hurt and I thought he was going to die but he didn't.

"Then, we met Yoon and he joined us. The priest that Yoon was living with told me that I had to go on a journey to get the four dragons. So the three of us traveled together and we met the white dragon, Kija," Yona said and paused when she noticed Guen had a question.

"What is he like?" he asked.

"Kija's tribe praised all of the dragon heirs, unlike the other two tribes we met, well we didn't meet both but we know what happened before he became a pirate. Oh whoops, I'm getting sidetracked. Anyways, Kija doesn't like bugs at all, he seems a lot gentler than you do. Hak is always teasing him and calling him 'white snake', but they fight really well together," Yona said.

They could tell she was a good leader. She knew about everyone in the group and knew who worked well together and everyone's past and present.

"Sounds like a wimp," Guen said.

"Not at all," Yona said.

"Continue with your story," Shuten said.

"After we met Kija, we met Shin-ah, the blue dragon. Shin-ah's tribe would put a mask on all of the blue dragons as soon as they were born and they kept him underground because the tribe lived in a cave so they trapped him. He joined our group after a couple days and a small incident with rocks caving in. He's very quiet and polite, just like Abi," Yona said.

"Excuse my asking, but how did you know my name?" Abi asked.

"I heard it when I first walked over here," Yona said.

Hiryuu thought back to right before he noticed Yona. He had said Abi's name but quietly because he was thinking to himself.

"Sorry to interrupt, you can continue now," Abi said.

"It's fine," Yona said quietly, "Then we met Jae-ha who was a pirate. He was originally imprisoned by his predecessor but he escaped and became a pirate that fought aginst officials who abused their power. He was the only one of the dragons to refused when I asked him to join me. After being in the town for long enough, we decided we didn't want to just sit by so we joined the pirates. Then Yoon and I went undercover to infiltrate the human trafficking system. If you could count it as a battle, that was the first one I fought," Yona said.

"It was a battle," Hak said.

"Right," Yona said.

Yona briefly explained the rest of what happened up until the present and coincidentally left Zeno's name out.

"So this Vold and Algira are as strong as Hak as well?" Hiryuu asked.

"We're not sure the exact power difference but when Hak and Jae-ha were sparring with the two, it looked as though they were stronger-Hak and Jae-ha I mean," Yona said.

"Which dragon is Jae-ha again?" Shuten said.

"The green dragon," Yona said.

Shuten smiled proudly. Yona looked up and recognition flashed in her and Hak's eyes. The dragons and the king were confused as to who they recognized. They looked back and saw Zeno. _Zeno?_

"Zeno," Yona said.

"You know him?" Hiryuu asked.

"Uh-oh," Yona said and Hak whispered something in her ear that they couldn't hear.

"They don't know, hime-san."

"Should we tell them?" she whispered back.

"I'm not sure, let's wing it," Hak whispered back.

Yona didn't disagree but she said, "You wing everything, just like Hen-dae and Tae-woo,"

"I'm nothing like those two lazy idiots," Hak said.

No one asked what they were whispering about. If they were whispering, they obviously didn't want to share but they were skeptical.

"Zeno, do you know these people?" Guen asked when Zeno joined them.

Zeno looked at Hak and Yona.

"No," he said.

"You wouldn't," Hak said.

"What do you mean?" Zeno said.

"What are you hiding?" Abi asked suspiciously.

"Crap, I think we have to tell them," Hak said.

"I don't want to! You do it, Hak!" Yona said shaking her head.

"Wimp," he muttered.

There was a silence.

"Alright I'm just going to say it; Zeno is immortal," Hak said.

There was another long silence.

"Prove it," Shuten said.

"Do you want to stab him?" Hak asked.

"No!" Zeno yelled.

Hak laughed, "He's pretty different from when we know him," Hak said.

"Yeah, he isn't talking in third person now," Yona said.

"Is there any way you can prove Zeno's immortal without harming him?" Hiryuu asked.

Hak and Yona thought for a second.

"Oh! I forgot! I have a picture of everyone!" Yona yelled.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of 10 people. She put it flat on the table so everyone could see. On the far right, there were three people who the 5 men assumed were the newest members of the group. On the far left was Jae-ha hugging Hak and Kija.

"That's the green dragon!?"

"That's the white dragon?!"

Shuten and Guen yelled at the same time.

Yona nodded and said, "And Yoon,"

"Where's his spear?" Shuten asked holding up his own spear.

"Jae-ha doesn't use a spear, he uses throwing knives," Hak said.

"So he can't do close combat?" Shuten asked.

"He can. He usually kicks his opponents in close combat but he also uses his knives," Yona said.

"I see," Shuten said.

"That man is the blue dragon?" Abi asked looking at Shin-ah.

"Yes," Yona said.

"Does he always wear that mask?" he asked.

"Yeah, mostly. Although, Jae'ha is always taking it off and trying to see his eyes. He's only used his powers twice in his whole life," Yona said.

"So, he's useless?" Guen asked.

"Not at all," Hak said, "He's the best with a sword that I've ever seen. His power is just his last resort."

"He could probably beat me in a fight," Hak added.

He had already lost interest and was leaning his head back with his eyes closed. Hiryuu wasn't saying anything, just staring at the middle of the picture where Hak stood behind Yona who was standing next to Zeno.

"So Zeno really is immortal," Guen said.

Yona nodded.

*Skipping the reactions because no matter how hard I try, I can't write them*

"Um, Yona, do you have a picture of yourself before you left the castle?" Abi asked.

Yona looked to Hak who didn't move. She then nodded and pulled out a picture from when she was 14. Hak was 16 and had something around the top of his head. (if you don't know just look up young Hak and Yona) Yona was standing in the middle and she had long red, curly hair. To her left, Hak was smiling with his arm on top of her head. To her right was a gentle looking man.

"Who is that man?" Abi asked.

"That's Soo-won," Yona said.

They were all surprised by the picture. Yona and Hak looked so different and Soo won looked so much nicer than they suspected. Yona brought out another picture from when she was much younger. It was of her, Soo-won, and Hak lying in the snow smiling. They didn't know before but now they knew a little better how much it must've hurt Yona when she found out Soo-won killed her father. He was in both pictures. Then they realized something, Hak was too. And that meant that Hak probably hurt just as much as her.

"Do you know how long we stay here?" Yona asked putting the pictures away.

"3 hours is the maximum time," Hiryuu said.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"It's been 2 hours and 45 minutes since we saw you, but you were here before we saw you," Abi said.

"That was about 10 minutes," Yona said.

"So you have 5 minutes before you return to the castle," Hiryuu said.

Yona looked at Hak, "Hak, did you hear that? We're going to be back at the castle," she said anxiously.

"I already knew that," Hak said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Get out before anyone see's us," he says.

"What if when we travel back, someone sees us immediately?" Yona asked.

"We'll get out after someone see's us then," he said.

"Ok," Yona said.

"You do know there will probably be soldiers and there might even be five generals there," Guen said.

"Soldiers are nothing. And only 2 out of the five generals would fight me and they would lose just like they did before," Hak says.

"You mean Guen tae and Joo doh, right?" Yona asked and Hak nodded.

"Why wouldn't you fight the other three?" Hiryuu asked.

"Well, the leader of the water tribe isn't into fighting, and neither is the leader of the fire tribe. And the wind tribe's leader is Tae-woo and he's family so if anything, he would help me," Hak said.

"I see," Hiryuu said.

"What about Soo-won?" Yona asked.

"We'll have to avoid him," Hak said.

"Does he equal your strength?" Guen asked.

"No, but he will take a while to defeat," Yona said.

"I'd rather avoid fighting if possible," Hak said exasperated.

"Me too," Yona said.

"You have one minute," Abi said.

"Ok," Yona said.

After a minute of discussing last minute things and answering questions, Yona and Hak disappeared together.

"That was crazy..." Guen said.

"Yeah, but her group is very strong, and she said she goes around the country fixing issues with them. I admire her," Hiryuu said.

* * *

Yona landed on her feet this time and saw Hak next to her. When she looked around she saw the 5 generals, Soo-won, and some other people she didn't recognize staring at her and Hak.

"We have the absolute worst luck, coming back in the middle of a meeting," Hak said.

"You just appeared out of nowhere, you know," Guen tae told them.

"Yes, we are aware," Yona said.

"What are you doing in the castle?" Joo doh asked.

"Time traveling," Hak said.

"Hak!" Yona yelled quietly for telling them the truth.

"What?" he said blankly.

There was a silence before Hak grabbed Yona in his arms and ran out the door.

"It was nice seeing you, Tae-woo!" Hak called behind him.

He managed to avoid any further contact with anyone else in the castle before escaping. Hak and Yona ran through the woods back in the direction they hoped their family was in.

"Deja vu," they said.

They traveled for days until they finally met a familiar face.

"Jae-ha!" Yona said smiling.

"Where were you two?" he asked.

"In the castle," she said.

"What?" Jae-ha said before he was cut off by the rest of the group.

"Yona!" they all yelled.

They bombarded Hak and Yona with questions on where they were.

"We went back in time and met the original dragons a Hiryuu," Hak said bluntly.

"What?" they all said.

"It's true," Yona said, "But I like you guys better,"

"Yona!" they all cried hugging her.

Except for Jae-ha who was being held back by Hak.

"Now, now Hak, we mustn't discriminate," he said.

"Shut up," Hak said back.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was boring, I'll try harder next time...:)**


End file.
